User blog:GSFB/Chupacabras vs Tatzelwurm
Chupacabras vs Tatzelwurm The Beast Vampire of Latin America vs the Springing Poison Panther-Lizard of Sicily and the Alps! WHO IS DEADLIEST BATTLE Behind a southwest Texas Trailer park, a Goat is running for dear life. Its noises for help remain unanswered as it dashes through palmetto leaves and dead grass. Suddenly, behind leaps a Chupacabras, a Goat-Sucker. The beast lands down on the Goat, forcing it down and biting its throat. The Goat tries to struggle, but the vampiric monster is too strong, and soon the Goat lies dead, sucked totally dry. The Creature licks its lips and snorts. It turns, and sees a broken down vehicle thirty yards away, with a caption on the side that said "Monsterquest" on the side. From the smell, it must have come from some airport, the Chupacabras suspected. He sensed three dead bodies in the front, all poisoned somehow, as if they were bitten by several Diamondback Rattlesnakes. As the Chupacabras digested and sniffed, it smelled something else, something approaching. The unknown thing slithered close, and then made its appearance. The Chupacabras saw what looked like the head and paws of a black cat emerged from the undergrowth. Sneering, still a little hungry and not above the occasional alley cat, the beast hissed, then prepped itself for a leap. Just as it jumped, however, the unknown monster reared up, revealing a long, slimy, snake-like body: A Tatzelwurm, which had broke out of its cage and killed its human captors, who had caught it in Germany and flew it here, was challenging the monster for its kill. As the Tatzelwurm hissed and prepared to counterstrike, the Chupacabras landed on it and brought it down. The fight had begun. The Tatzelwurm tried to bite, but the goat sucker evaded each snap and bit down on its body. The Chupacabras' teeth failed to penetrate the Aligator Gar-like armor, however, and the Tatzelwurm wrapped its sinous body around the beast and commenced to rolling around with it. The noises sounded like two fighting Jaguars, alerting nearby dogs and sending them into a barking craze. People looked outside but could not see through the thick night darkness. The two fiends whirled around and slashed with their claws. However, the Tatzelwurm's armor kept the Chupacabras' claws from cutting, and its own claws sliced through the Goat-sucker's flesh with more efficiency than a surgeon's scalpel. The Chupacabras felt the Tatzelwurm trying to wrap around and crush him, but his spines kept the Tatzelwurm from getting a good grip. Enraged, the Chupacabras bit down hard on the Tatzelwurm's skull, and commenced to shaking it hard back and forth, trying to break the skull from the backbone and spine. Inside its mouth, the Tatzelwurm made snapping, slithering noises... By now people were calling 911 or getting flashlights to find the source of the chaos outside. Eventually an old man with the most powerful flashlight scanned far out past the dead grass, spotting the two monsters before anyone else. However, by the time he saw them, the noises had suddenly stopped. There, in front of his and other's flashlight beams, there slithered the Tatzelwurm, feasting on the dead Chupacabras, whose tongue, nearly severed by a bite, was purple with venom. "El Diablo!" the old man said. Others who saw the monsters cussed and pointed. The Dogs were now in a frenzy. The Tatzelwurm, incensed that it was being watched while it was eating, hissed loudly and demonically, its snake-like eyes glowing red and yellow in the beams of the flashlights, its teeth glistening and reddish. All at once, in a panic, everyone ran back into their homes and huddled in the dark. The dogs shut up. The Tatzelwurm snorted, nodding at the pesky, nosey new neighbors of his, and then turned back to eat his prize. THE WINNER: TATZELWURM Category:Blog posts Category:Battles